Returning to Underground
by PhantomsMask317
Summary: It's been a year since Sarah has left the Labyrinth. She longs for adventure, while Jareth longs for her return. Meanwhile forces that niether of them could have seen are forming and reaching the royal court of the Goblin King.
1. Ch1 A King's Sorrow

He gave her his heart, offering everything he had. His will, his kingdom…his heart.

And that's what hurt him the most. What could he have done for her to stay? For he would have done anything.

Jareth sat at his throne deep in thought. Trying desperately to drown out the sounds of the goblins laughter and noise. His heart ached, for it had been exactly one year that day when Sarah had stumbled into the labyrinth.

_Why did I let her go?_

It seemed that lately all he did was think about her. Contemplate her face. Trying to remember the smell of her hair and the feel of her hand. He wanted to dance again, love again. He felt as though he was so close to happiness and with a word she was gone.

What Jareth didn't realize is that she too was thinking about him.

Sarah was sitting on the floor in her bedroom. Her back leaning against her bed. She had a blank notebook page in front of her and she chewed nervously on the end of her pencil. She glanced from time to time staring in the to the starry blackness.

A part of her wanted to see the wings of a white owl. She longed for the form to appear and take her back. The past year she spent trying desperately to fight off her imagination. Her mind told her to be happy with normal, yet her heart longed for the world she once knew.

And at the same time.

It longed for the face of the man who put her there.

She let out a long sigh. Toby walked into her room and muttered some 2 year old gibberish. He went over to her and she handed him her pencil which he observed and licked and realizing it wasn't food tossed it back at her. He waddled out of her room. Following his exsit came a yell from the harsh lungs of her step mother.

"Sarah! Could you put Toby to bed for me?" She requested.

"We're leaving now hunny, we'll be back around two. Finish your homework and don't stay up all night!" Called her father.

"Have fun!" Sarah replied though she didn't really want them to have fun. She threw her notebook aside and stood up. She left her room and looked for Toby. Whom she found sitting in the hall chewing on a Lancelot. She bent down and lifted Toby into her arms and turned on heel heading for the infants bedroom. She laid him in his crib where he fussed for a while then settled down.

Sarah was instantly bored.

It was Saturday night and she had nothing to do to occupy her time. She turned off the light in his room and shut the door as she left. Sarah sat down on a stair and again let out a sigh.

"What are you up to Jareth?" Sarah asked rehtorrically.

He closed his eyes her voice radiated in his ears. Her voice which spoke his name. She spoke his name. He arose from his throne and left the room leaving the goblin court full of nothing but bustling creatures. He went into a room and sat at the window. He looked out as though he may see her. He couldn't bring her back. She had to want to come back. He couldn't leave the realm the realm which imprisoned him. He had to get to her. He had to get at least a message to her. Who could deliver such a message?

Hoggle.


	2. Ch2 Friends Reunited

Hoggle had only seen Sarah twice since her initial arrival to the labyrinth. After she left he could recall visiting her only twice. He wished he could visit his friend more often, but the unofficially rules of the labyrinth say that he cant cross over to her world unless she requests him.

Something else that was rare for him was and association with Jareth. Hoggle was banished from the Goblin city shortly after helping Sarah recover Toby. He hadn't spoken to him directly in months. So Hoggle was quite surprised when the Goblin King knocked on his door.

Hoggle glanced through the short doors small window. He opened it and stared bitterly at Jareth.

"What do you want?" His voice tense.

"Is that anyway to address your King? I'm insulted Hogbrain." Jareth spoke smoothly and sarcastically.

"Hoggle" He corrected.

"Right, anway. I need you to take a message to Sarah."

"How am I suppose to do that? And more importantly _why _would I do that for you?"

"Sarah stated long ago that she needed you. She used no particular time line which means you can cross." He sat down on Hoggles small table. "Besides, you owe me."

"You mean to say that I could have gone and seen her anytime?" The volume in his voice rose.

"Settle down Hogwart. You could have yes, but not without my help. Now if I help you see Sarah, you will deliver this." He pulled a rolled parchment from his vest and held it out.

"What does it say?"

"That is none of you concern."

"It's not gonna hurt her is it? I wont do nothing to harm her Jareth, you know that!"

"I trust you, it is completely harmless." He smirked. "No more peaches."

Hoggle frowned. "When do I leave?"

Jareth placed the parchment in Hoggles shirt pocket. And smiled deviously. "Tonight."

Sarah arose from her step. She wandered around the house in a bored haze. She heard the shatter of glass from the upstairs hall and ran up to discover the sorce of the shatter. To her amazment she saw the shakey figure of a goblin standing over a shattered vase.

With a mixture of amazement and excitement Sarah exclaimed. "Hoggle!"

"Ello Sarah."


	3. Ch3 The Message

"Hoggle how did you get here?" She questioned. Her mind confused.

"I wanted to see you. You're my….friend." He swallowed hard. "And I have a message" He reached into his shirt pocket.

"From who?"

Hoggle cast his eyes towards the floor. "Jareth" He held the message arms length towards her.

Who else. She thought, but part of her was happy. Excited that the Goblin King had sent her a letter, yet a sense of dread filled her. What was the occasion? This could be good news or bad….

She unrolled the parchment.

Dearest Sarah

How have you been, I'm sure your interested in the urgency of this message. Is it bugging you? Is it eating you away like acid in your brain? Are sitting, maybe standing, next to Hoggle with a lump in your throat longing to discover the nature of my message? You know how I do adore dramatics. I shall put it simply Sarah. You are in grave danger. You must come back with Hoggle to my palace where I cant tell you whats what. It is too dangerous to put in a letter.

Sincerely,

King Jareth

"grave danger?" she whispered to herself.

Hoggle looked up at her uneasy.

"we've got to go." She said. She cast her gaze towards the floor. "Back to underground"


End file.
